Humuhumunukanuka'apua'a
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a is the song featured on the High School Musical 2 soundtrack. It is sung by Sharpay and Ryan Evans. It is the song that Sharpay and Ryan were going to sing for the Lava Springs Country Club talent show. High School Musical 2 In it, Sharpay attempts to convince Troy to sing with her in the talent show. She has Fulton summon him to a hidden stage, and Troy is forced to watch as the song plays. This results in making him late for his date with Gabriella. Sharpay is the Pineapple Princess Tiki, who is "sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way" and "so sad that she hardly speaky". She dreams of a boy (Troy) who has been turned into a fish by an evil spell, and prays to the might spirit Fufu, a plug-in volcano. During the song, Ryan acts as narrator, fish, sound effects operator, special effects coordinator, and back-up singer. As Sharpay leans over Troy showing him his lines in the song (one chorus), Ryan realizes that he's not going to be the prince as he and Sharpay discussed, and is disappointed. Sharpay tries to convince Troy that they are meant for each other, and Troy distracts her by complimenting her shoes. He escapes to join Gabriella by the pool. Lyrics Ryan: A long time ago in a land far away Lived the pineapple princess, Tiki She was sweet as a peach in a pineapple way But so sad that she hardly speaky Still if you listen well You'll hear her secret wish Sharpay (Ryan): Aloha, everybody, my name is Tiki! I long to free a truly remarkable fish My sweet prince Sharpay with Ryan harmonizing: Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini hu Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Ooh hawana waka waka waka niki pu pu pu Sharpay: Ryan? The fog! Ryan: She dreams of a boy who is under a spell That has left him all wet and scaly (Ryan and) Sharpay: I sing from my heart with the power of love Just a girl with a u(kulele) Come to me my sweet one (Ryan: come to her) And Ryan and Sharpay: Be still Sharpay: I'll grasp your tail And stroke each tender gill My sweet prince Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini hu Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Ooh hawana waka waka waka niki pu pu pu Now this is where we lean into the whole kabuki thing. The clouds turned grey and the big sky cried And the ocean had a fit Ryan, where's my ocean? Then the wind went whoosh and thunder cracked And mighty Mount Fufu spit Mighty Mount Fufu spit! Ryan: T-t-t-tiki, T-tiki Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky With the mighty spirit Fufu T-t-t-tiki, T-tiki Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky Sharpay: The words I will not mince (Ryan: 'oh!) Please make a man of my fresh...fish...prince! This is real fish talk, no lie. '(Sharpay speaks in a fish language) And then the fish turns into a gorgeous prince and sings... I'm Prince! Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini hu With me! Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Ooh hawana waka waka waka niki pu pu pu Everybody! Ryan and Sharpay with the Sharpettes: Humuhumunukuapua'a Makihiki malahini hu Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Ooh hawana waka waka waka niki pu pu pu waka waka waka niki pu pu pu Waka waka waka niki pu! pu! pu! Sharpay: Ah! Appearances High School Musical 2 Trivia *The Humuhumunukunukuapua'a is mostly used to stated fish in Hawaii. Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:Sharpettes Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:High School Musical Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Deleted songs